Get Back Or Good Bye?
by GinPotter34
Summary: This Is a Story about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. It Is about how they cope up after the war and how their Love increases for each other. It Is a verrryy detailed Story about their lives, and will be a feast for all the Hinny Lovers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Get Back Or Good Bye**_

The war was over, the school was left as nothing but rubble, Lives were lost, families were back together, there was so much of happiness in the air, yet the sorrow in the hearts of the survivors was not erased.

Everyone in the great hall was approaching their loved ones, their families, waiting for the feeling of peace and victory to sink in.  
But, amongst these survivors, was Harry, the chosen one, who despite having so many people around him felt alone, unbearably and completely lonely. He dint understand why he felt so. He knew that the Weasleys were his family, the family who loved him like their own son, but, then again, he felt, "like their own son, Not, Their own son". After so many years, Harry Potter missed his OWN family very much. He truly wished he could go and hug his own Mom and dad, Make sure his Own Siblings were hail and healthy, Go back to his own house and feel peaceful.  
"STOP" harry said to himself, " I must snap outta these thoughts. What good are they to me? I very well know that my family is lost, lost forever. I cannot sit here feeling bad about it, while the whole wizarding world is celebrating. When me family, Weasleys are waiting for me. I must be there for them, and support them to cope up with the loss caused due to Fred's Death. Even Hermione is alone, I must go to her."

He looked around to see the group of red heads and a brown bushy hair girl, maybe the biggest group in the hall, sitting together, some were sobbing quietly while the others were simply staring into nothingness.  
He started walking towards them, feeling completely drained out, and having no idea what he'd say, when he finally will stand in front of the weasleys.

When he was finally standing in front of their table, all of them looked up, Harry wanted to say something, but his throat felt completely dry, he looked at the red and puffy eyed Hermione, then, a pale Ron, and finally rested his eyes on the most beautiful girl in his life, his support system, Ginny. She gave him a reassuring look and immediately looked away. Totally confused, Harry tried to look at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and tried to say, something, but he couldn't hear his voice.  
He then cleared his voice again, and this time addressing Mrs. Weasley particularly, said " Mrs. Weasley, I am really…." And, even before he could complete what he wanted to say, Mrs. Weasley Hugged him tightly, and started crying, She cried, thanked harry, thanked the god, praised harry, and said sooo many other things which harry neither understood nor cared about. All he cared was , he was being hugged by Mrs. Weasley who was like his mother, and the most wonderful woman in his life. Followed by her, all the weasleys and Hermione hugged harry.  
Harry felt a lot better right now, but what he wished the most was to be alone, be alone with ginny, so that he could cry out his heart and simply feel her in his arms. But Harry had no idea If he still had the right to Be with Ginny Again. Does she still love him as much as he does? Will She get back to him or leave him forever?


	2. Chapter 2

Every person who was a part of the war was staying that night at Hogwarts. Also the Malfoys were staying at Hogwarts though nobody really cared about them.  
All 6 Weasley children, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione and Harry Were standing in front of the Gryffindor Common room and staring at the portrait hole where Fat lady's Portrait used to be hanging. Hermione was sobbing quietly in Ron's shoulder, Harry felt even more horrible. The very cheerful Fat lady and her painting was burned to smithereens. Looking at this, it dawned to Harry that the whole of Hogwarts was a Wreck. Not only were families destroyed but so were their memories.  
They Went into The Common Room, without further ado, everyone quietly walked up to the dormitories and went to sleep anywhere they found an empty bed.  
The only ones who remained in the common room were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
"All the boys' dormitories are full, What are you guys going to do?" asked Ginny.  
"Maybe we could use the girls' dormitories; I suppose we could get in there. Taking into consideration all that damage that has happened to the school, I wonder if those staircases will be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl entering in there." Said Ron who still had a arm around Hermione.  
"Well, just try and get in, let's see what happens." Said Harry

Ron looked at Hermione searchingly and then moved away from her and started walking towards the staircase.

He stepped on the first step. Nothing Happened. He continued walking up, and stopped. He turned around and said "Nothing Happened. I guess we could get in."  
Hermione Sighed and said "Thank God, I dint want to stay away from you tonight"  
Ron Walked to Hermione and their Lips met. They Kissed Very Passionately.  
Harry Felt Awkward in this situation with Ginny around. He tried not to look at her, but failing to do so he glanced at her, and saw her look away suddenly.  
Harry thought "Was she looking at me? Did this mean she was thinking the same as I was? But how would I know? Ginny please tell me or give me some signal so that I know that you still love me. Please!"  
Harry was brought back to the present from his train of thoughts when Ron kept calling him, "What happened Harry? Is it a VISION again?"  
"Oh no! Nothing, I was just thinking about something"  
"Fine lets go in. I'm very tired" said Hermione.

Harry said,"Nope you guys carry on, I'm not really sleepy" looking at their suspicious looks, he added, "No really, after all that happened I just need a break. I just want to stay alone for a while and nothing else. Goodnight guys!"

Hermione and Ron smiled weakly and started walking up to the dormitory. Ginny however stood there staring at harry with a very concerned look for a few seconds longer, then recollected herself and walked behind Ron and Hermione.

Harry stood there staring at the back of the red-haired girl as she walks up. He wants to go and pull her into his arms and tell her that he still loves her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He walked to the fire place and settled on a big arm chair. He felt very empty though there were thousands of emotions in him right now.

He simply sat there, recollecting all those amazing days he sat by the same fire with so many people around him, most of whom he will see no more.  
After several minutes, or maybe Hours, Harry heard someone walking down the staircase. Harry felt really uncomfortable. He dint want to talk to anybody right now. He simply wanted to drown in his own thoughts. He dint look up to see who it was. He was determinedly looking into the fire, when somebody put their gentle hand on his shoulder and said, "Harry, are sure you are okay?"

It was very hard for harry to ignore that voice and looked up at Ginny as soon as she uttered his name.

Those chocolate brown eyes had so much love in them, or was it simply concern?

"Huh! Ginny I'm fine. How come your are up so late?"

"I dint feel sleepy too, so thought I'd come down, hope you don't mind if I sit here with you for a while?"

Harry thought, "I'd love more than anything to sit with you all night, cuddle up together, holding you securely in my arms" But, said, "Of Course you can" and smiled weakly at her.

They sat there for a while without saying anything to each other. Harry could feel the awkwardness in the air, but he decided, that he could not get a better chance to speak to her, and that, this is his only chance!


End file.
